The Fateful Wish
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: All that could seem to commence now was the loving stares each echidna was exchanging. It was because of their wish they could have this romantic one.


After countless explorations and different foes to have been vanquished, Knuckles the Echidna had finally recollected every shard of the Master Emerald; had the red fighter done this by himself? No… it'd been because of the great assistance of the tribal heroine named Tikal that he was fully able to do so.

Now both echidnas had arrived to their mystical location, and were standing in front of its ancient stone-gray altar.

This was the moment they'd had to with confidence assure themselves they would reach. Concluding it would mean to travel up the endless flight of stairs, but they were more than eager to start picking up their paces.

The pastel-orange echidna turned her head towards the deep red figure, while he did the same with just as much accomplishment and victory hoarding his smile. Like her, Knuckles was ready to start walking. Even before they began climbing the long set of steps, they could imagine how their lives would be once they returned the single fragments to their rightful pedestal.

Rays of the sun beamed down on them, not only touching their colored fur, but also reflecting on the precious emerald pieces, leaving them in a most glistened and polished-looking state. With how pleasant this sounded, each shard would appear even more magnificent once they were put back together.

So the anthropomorphic duo reached the top of the stairs, and both stopped in front of their regained treasure's legendary pedestal.

This was really it.

As their arms were bundled with many of the Master Emerald's shards, so were their minds with a great heap of relief and newfound joy. Restoring the large gem would mean so much more than to just see it as a whole; starting from the days when this emerald was brought into the world, different warlords and thieves tried taking it for themselves, even if murder or wrecking havoc had meant obtaining its supernatural, infinite, life-changing power for their selves.

Of course Knuckles had been assigned as the responsible guardian to make sure evil forces like these never snatched it up, not so much as touching it with their vile hands. He always prepared himself for when things got out of hand, whether it be his life or the whole Knuckles Tribe's on the line, but Tikal soon enough grew tired of it. She after time and time again found herself growing sad when she had to witness Knuckles as the only person deal with the constant approaching and violence in front of the altar.

The Knuckles Tribe did the best they could, but as more enemies struck, more numbers of echidnas to rally up and fight against them lessened.

Knuckles turned out to be one of the only strongest fighters after so much time. And so, that was when Tikal out of guilt had taken it upon herself to accompany him on the journey to retrieve the discarded Master Emerald shards. Did she realize that she was a female and not well equipped with brawny strength? Of course she had, but for no reason whatsoever could she have just sat back and watched Knuckles stand by himself.

For him… for the tribe… for humanity itself did the Master Emerald need to be recovered before any evil mastermind got a hold to it and summoned its god-like powers.

So Tikal had made her decision. The night before reasoning with Knuckles to accompany him, she'd prayed desperately, deeply, and with utmost hope that she would have the strength needed to do her part on the epic journey. Her tears flowing like rivers had somewhat made the prayer easier to reach through; her heart was of a rare purity and nothing but benevolence and good morals.

Up until now, as she and him set the fragments on their fated pedestal, Tikal smiled at the thought of how thankful she was for that yearning prayer of hers to have reached the heavens.

Like so, each piece of the green treasure glowed in perfect harmony. Seconds later, the echidnas had to close their eyes as the Master Emerald had shined ever so brightly before returning to its original form.

Knuckles moved his arm away from his eyes and looked at the reformed emerald. It still carried a marvelous glow. Tikal opened her eyes and took in the full view of this. Not only had their tribe's wondrous possession been returned to normal, but now they could move onto the next step.

It hadn't been for only power why their gem was wanted so badly. Another sole reason had been because of the extra ability it carried; to have a wish granted of whatever the owner's heart desired.

Knuckles gave Tikal a last look before meeting up with their destiny, asking with a small grin, "Ready?"

She reacted with the same expression, answering, "Yes."

To be expected, the Master Emerald kept its glow, and Knuckles parted his lips. "For as long as I could, I've kept this emerald guarded from bandits, thieves, and all sorts of other bad guys. As each day passed, I realized things would have to lead up to the way they are now…"

"It's because of this emerald that there's been so much greed and hate. People died because of this jewel. It contains more power than even the person with the world's highest intelligence won't understand. It's incomprehensible, incomparable, and invincible. So because of that …"

"… we've figured out what to wish for."

Without further ado, ruby and copper took steps forward, and raised both arms above their heads. Concentration was required. They'd closed their eyes, and allowed themselves to connect with the humongous emerald.

Tikal finished their plea with, "By the power vested in Chaos, we hereby wish that the Master Emerald be taken away and never return!"

Their lifelong destinies had finally been awakened. Their wish would without hesitation be fulfilled.

Knuckles and Tikal opened their eyes to watch the desired emerald steadily float into the air while rotating at a slow rate. It developed a neon-green light, followed by giving off multiple beams that shot out in every direction.

For a second time the echidnas had to cover their eyes with their forearms, but sooner than they expected, the Master Emerald disappear.

As soon as Tikal opened her eyes, the young girl witnessed nothing but glitter enshroud them like a lovely winter's powdered snow. Each speck shined as they descended towards the altar's top ground.

This… this scenery's beauty was the only ideaTikalcould muster to think about in her mind. A cheerful smile was invited to her heart-shaped face while her eyes shifted everywhere to realize there were so many sparkles coming their way.

Knuckles was just as astounded and pleased by this dazzling surprise, holding both of his white gloves out to catch its millions of sparkles in his palms.

A soft yet familiar laugh that came from her lips happened to reach his ears. The male echidna looked up and saw Tikal, but still a different girl. He didn't remember a time where she'd ever been this happy; there in fact never was one single second of it since her father had practically betrayed her and used violence to attempt stealing the Master Emerald's power. But that was all dumped into the past now; Tikal's expression was a special way to explain it.

All of a sudden she placed her eyes on him and realized she'd already gained his attention. With how complete and content they each felt, there wasn't anything they could really say.

Things would change for the very best now. No more war… no more suffering… no more hate, and no more pain. With the infamous amount of power erased completely from existence, no more senseless fights had to take place.

The Master Emerald had never been sent to Earth for evil to begin with, but only for justice and peace. It wasn't to say that villains wouldn't creep along the Earth anymore, but now taking care of them would be much easier; their dark wishes would only stay in their dark minds. Pachacamac could finally gain his saneness and be the father he was supposed to be before being twisted by the idea of possibly using the Master Emerald to become a very grateful to know that out of all the other assuring things which would return to her life; like wanted, her father's compassion for her could return to the surface.

There was no reason to stay still and not pretend life hadn't just become a billion times better.

Tikal started to run at Knuckles with her arms spread out, tears flying from the ridges of her shining blue eyes eyes, quills flapping as she moved, and sheer joy coming from out of her constant giggle.

He wasn't exactly prepared for this, but he knew he had to also open his arms up and wrap them around her. A warm and gentle embrace was what this touching moment needed. It was what she needed. It was what they needed.

Having spoken their well-thought wish, Knuckles and Tikal could live in peace now.

His duty was finished, and her prayers had been answered.

Now he would have the chance to focus on his life, and she'd been able to by combat and help stand up for what she believed in.

Each echidna was more than they painted themselves to be.

The second Knuckles hoisted a firm grip around Tikal, he ended up twirling her around and getting to see her laugh heartily ever more while the glitter added to her natural beauty.

After two spins, she was let down while his arms stay linked around her waist. All that could seem to commence now was the loving stares each echidna was exchanging. It was because of their wish they could have this romantic one.


End file.
